


Power

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [25]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babies, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: In which there is a baby.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Catarina Loss/Amenediel, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Deal [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Power

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know for tags.

When Catarina brings her newborn over to meet Alec and Magnus while Lucifer is visiting Lucifer freaks out.

Catarina offers the baby to him with a soft smile, introducing the child as his nephew and Lucifer is confident in his ability to hold the child.

And then it looks at him with it's wide blue eyes that are seeing everything for the first time and Lucifer can't breath.

He doesn't even realize he's screaming until the child joins him and catches Catarina's attention, Alec tends to ignore Lucifer's dramatics and the rest follow him and Chloe on how to best deal with the Devil.

Of the two of them Lucifer appears to be the one in distress as Magnus lifts the child away from Lucifer while giving the Angel an unreadable look.

Magnus, the baby, and Catarina wander back to the couch as Alec come to stand next to Lucifer.

"What was that about?" Alec asks as he looks at his father once the other finally stops screaming, sometime after the baby has ceased.

Lucifer looks at his son, "It's so innocent, pure."

"Well...," Alec pauses as he frowns with confusion, "Of course he is, he's a baby, new to the world."

Lucifer shakes his head, "It felt like I was touching a handful of my Father's power." 

"Did it hurt?" Alec asks, concerned.

Lucifer shakes his head again, "No, but it's not something I ever expected to touch again."

"A lot of people say children are a gift from God, maybe they are right." Alec suggested.

Lucifer looked at his son who had turned to look at where Magnus was cooing softly at Catarina's child as the child squeaked and giggled, while it's mother looked on indulgently.

"Yeah." Lucifer agreed, but he wasn't thinking of the Warlock/Angel hybrid that was grabbing at Magnus' nose without success.

No, Lucifer was thinking about his Alexander, he was thinking about little Beatrice and he even thought of the Bratling Maze had brought home, and Alexander's own little Nephilim.

They, like Chloe, were miracles, little wisps of his Father's power granted to the world, to remind people of it's beauty.

Lucifer had spent so long avoiding small children that he had never noticed his Father's hand in their existence, in his own Alexander's existence.

He supposed he owned his Father for that, at least, giving him Alexander.

\---

A/n: i know in the last story Lucifer was confident about having a baby but we know he'd probably freak out when presented with a real baby.

Magnus definitely tells Chloe about his reaction and Lucifer gets teased by her and Amenediel because Catarina told him too.

I totally forgot that Catarina was pregnant with Amenediel's baby until now so...

Also Lucifer calls the child an it because he's used to Demons who don't have genders until they chose them, so until the baby tells Lucifer that they are a boy he'll probably refer to them as 'it' or 'they/them'.


End file.
